fireflyfandomcom-20200222-history
Firefly talk:Community Portal/Archive 1
This page is an archive of the discussion of an article. This page is no longer live. Further comments should be made on the article's current talk page rather than here so that this page is preserved as an historic record. Hellooooooooooooooo? Badjah 02:51, 29 May 2005 (UTC) :Badjah, welcome to the Wiki. Things are at a crawl right now (For me because school just refuses to let up) but I hope things get moving again soon. I noticed you made a comment before about stepping on toes, and I just want you to feel free to post away! Serenity ::Thankee for the welcome, I'll be in every couple of days to add whatever tickles my fancy. I have Recent Changes as my bookmark for the site, so if anybody's touched an article recently I'm likely to go have a look. If I change it after, it's just 'cos you drew my attention to it, not 'cos I'm "cleaning up" after ya -- I know folks at Wikipedia are used to that, but didn't want anyone here to get tetchy about it. If yer not fond of what I did, then keep what you do like and change what you don't, or ask what the gui I was thinking on the article talk page (or my own). Hope to see more folks around here soon! Badjah 05:23, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) Focus? So, 'nother question. Is this site gonna be focused just on the TV show & movie, or do ya wanna include other information -- role-playing game, comic books, et cetera, et cetera....? Badjah 05:23, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Eventually I'll get around to writing a rules sheet for posting on this, but until then, here's the idea: This is the place for everything officially related to the Firefly 'verse. Comics books, RPG (Is there an official one?), any eventual novels, as well as the tv show and the film. However, please cite your sources. Things are a little haphazard right now, but as we get going (and when the film comes out to revive interest in the franchise) things should be looking a bit more professional. Serenity :: See http://www.ogrecave.com/archives/004056.shtml -- 'parently Margaret Weis (of Dragonlance fame) is working on an official one. (There are many unofficial d20 and othersystem versions on the net too.) Badjah 01:48, 9 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::Awesome! When it comes out, feel free to incorporate info from it to the Wiki. Any official stories can go here, so... Dark Horse Comic's upcoming Serenity line = official (add it to the site). Fan fiction found on Fireflyfans.net = not official (keep it out of the main entries, though i don't see why there couldn't be a page or two devoted to fan theories and fiction. The 'verse is so small right now that alot of what we think is official is just speculation.) Serenity Out-of-verse vs. in-verse. Fiction. I think we should write out-of-verse like Wikipedia. In-verse writing of fictional things makes the site look fanficcy. -- I am Jack's username, 2006-08-20t09:26z Non-fiction. Should articles like planet duplicate information that sites like Wikipedia does much, much better? I think we should stick to how the subject is important for the verse in such an article (in this case as the text for Category:Planets and Moons and not an article planet). -- I am Jack's username, 2006-08-20t09:26z Style. Should we use Wikipedia's as a starting point? -- I am Jack's username, 2006-08-20t09:49z Should category sortkeys :Frye, Kaylee be used for surnames? -- I am Jack's username, 2006-08-20t10:20z Copyright. I've removed some copyright violations from Mal, Simon, and Kaylee's article. I don't think quoting such large paragraphs from the Official Serenity site qualifies under fair-use. To do: Book, Inara Serra, Jayne Cobb, River Tam, Wash, and Zoë. -- I am Jack's username, 2006-08-20t10:20z I want Firefly back Through the years I have been fortunate that there have been science fiction t.v. series available, so that my love of science fiction has always been fed. Now with the cancellation of Firefly (an absolute perfect combination of humanity meets science fiction) and the cancellation of every other science fiction show, I am left with sadness that the corporate decision makers are ignoring the demographic that I have been a part of for most of my life. We are a wide and varied demographic from children to grandparents and should have some say in what is on t.v. and not what the sheltered few in suits think we want. I want Firefly back! I know it would be next to impossible to get the original cast back together now that it has been over three years since the movie but maybe not completely impossible. They were so perfect together and seemed like they were truly friends and comfortable on the ship. However, I am certain that creative twists could be brought in to make the show realistically come back to life after years of absence. Please consider another run, PLEASE!!! I'm aware that there are other science fiction shows, but none compare to Serenity. I am thankful that at least Serenity and her crew live on in print, but I feel like I lost family. Funny how a show that now only lives on DVD can create a new fan five years later. Thank you for the opportunity to experience such a wonderful show. Evergreensunrise 15:32, 5 June 2008 (UTC)